My Guardian Angel
by AwesomeAutumnGirl
Summary: Percy Jackson has done a lot of bad things. He's got a "Screw You, I'll do whatever I want" attitude about everything. He knows it can get him in trouble, but he doesn't care. But he didn't expect it to be this. No demigod-ness. Not a Prachel story. Slightly OOC. Rated T for bad words, and a few makeout scenes later to come.
1. The Girl In White

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Screw you, stupid freaking alarm clock." Percy snapped tiredly, slamming a fist on the snooze button. It clattered off of his little table, landing on the floor. It started beeping once again.

"Unngh. I really hate you, know that?" Percy groaned, sitting up. His head was pounding, and he felt nauseous. Probably because of last night..

He struggled to remember what happened...

Surprisingly he had been able to sneak into a bar, really easily. He was 17, and the bartender and waitress actually believed that he was 21. They didn't even ask for his I.D. Probably because he was so tall and muscular.

He had gotten a lot of drinks...he started off with a screwdriver, if he remembered correctly...but he couldn't remember what he got after that...After a few drinks, he had gone to talk to a pretty red headed girl...She said her name was..R-Renee? Reyna? No! He remembered suddenly that it was Rachel.

He looked down at his hand, and there was a phone number, and a heart written messily across his hand. He frowned, trying to remember more.

They had talked, and he liked her for once. Most of the girls he talked to at bars were annoying, and he would ditch them. They had made out in the bathroom, for a few minutes, but she had pulled away, smirking. She pulled out a marker, and scribbled out a number on his hand, then had walked away.

"Eh...What the hell?" Percy shrugged, grabbing his phone off his nightstand. He punched in the numbers, and waited for the phone to stop ringing.

"Hello?" a girl answered.

"Rach?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Let me guess, you're Percy?"

"I left that much of an impression of you, hm?" Percy smirked.

"Ha. You wish. As it happens, I remember you because you were the only 17 year old boy there." Rachel responded.

Percy narrowed his eyes, surprised. "How'd you know I'm 17?"

"Because I am too."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to have made out with a 22 year old." Percy grinned.

"Ew." Percy could imagine her wrinkling up her nose.

"Yeah, so you wanna hang out?" Percy asked.

"Yeah that'd be cool, where?"

"Waterpark?"

"Hell Yeah! Let me get changed first." Rachel cheered.

"Awesome, see you in a few!"

"Wait, where do you live?" Rachel asked.

"In the Central Park Zoo." Percy said sarcastically.

"Haha. Very Funny. Seriously, where do you live?" Rachel sighed.

"Manhatten, in the Apartment complex on [insert street name here]"

"Cool see you in a few."

Percy pressed end call after she said goodbye, and pulled some ripped jeans on. Then he grabbed a black backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't bother with his hair, and slipped his dark blue shoes on, and walked out the door.

Percy got into a jet black Audi that he had tricked somebody into buying for him. He sped out of the apartment parking complex, and drove towards the Family Dollar down the street.

He parked the car, and jogged into the store. He glanced around, looking to see how many people were around. When he saw that it was just a couple people, he walked down an isle. He grabbed a box of Hot pockets, Pop Tarts, and chocolate chip cookies, and stuck it in his backpack. Moving on into a different isle, he grabbed a pair of swim trunks(**Family Dollar does sell clothing, and occasionally swimming attire) **and stuck those in his backpack as well. A big bag of gummy bears caught his eyes, and he was tempted to take those too. He grabbed those, and stuck in with all the rest of the stuff.

He pulled 10 dollars out of his pocket, and walked over to a part of the store.

"Excuse me Miss? Do you sell Marlboro Lights?" he asked smoothly. **(I don't think Family Dollar sells cigarettes. Just go along with it, and don't buy cigarettes.)**

"Yeah. I.D?" She asked in a bored tone.

Percy nodded, reaching into his back pocket. Then, pretending to be surprised, he started dramatically checking all of his pockets. When he had finished pretending to look, he turned to her, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Miss, but I think I left my wallet at home. I swear, I'm 19 years old, please, just let it slide this once?" Percy pleaded angelically. The lady pursed her lips and glanced at the security.

"You're lucky that you're my last customer." she whispered, grabbing some cigarettes off of a shelf.

"Thanks." Percy grinned, handing her the money. "Keep the change, you filthy animal." he quoted a movie. He didn't care if she understood or not...he was home free. And for once, this store didn't have the stolen item detector machine, so it was way easier than it should have been. He jumped into his car, and sped home.

As he was arriving at the building, he spotted someone standing outside the Keycard accessible gate. She had flaming red hair, freckles, and green eyes.

"Rach!" he yelled, rolling down the shot gun window. She glanced around, surprised, and caught sight of Percy.

"Hey bedhead." she teased, climbing into his car.

"Hey Red Head." Percy responded back quickly. Then he laughed.

"What?" she frowned.

"I just rhymed without meaning to." he grinned.

"So immature." Rachel sighed.

"Are you in your bathing suit?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'm gonna run this stuff upstairs, and then we'll leave." Percy said, driving the car upstairs quickly.

Rachel nodded, leaning back in the seat.

Percy grabbed the backpack and ran inside his apartment, tossed the poptarts and gummy bears on the counter, and put the hot pockets in the freezer.

He quickly took off his bottoms, and changed into the swim trunks and flip flops. He grabbed some sunglasses, and jogged back out to his car. He started to drive, excited for the water park.

**Time skip to Water Park parking space**

Percy parked quickly, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"C'mon" he said, locking the car, walking away. Rachel quickly caught up with him, and they walked quietly, side by side.

Percy caught side of a gorgeous blonde girl in a white tank top, a white skirt, and some white shoes. Her eyes were stormy gray, and there seemed to be a shimmering image of a halo above her head. You could only see it in the corner of your eye though..if you looked directly at it, it would look like nothing was there.

"Why are you eyeing her?" Rachel asked jealously. Percy shrugged and looked away, only to discreetly look at her again. She was looking at him and Rachel, and she was walking towards them. She looked mad.

"Hello, there." Percy smirked.

'_manwhore' _she mouthed. Then as rachel looked to see who he was talking to, she filled her face with rage.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?" she shrieked at top volume.

"Say what now?" Percy frowned.

"Um, Percy, what's this slut talking about?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know rachel! Look, lady, I dunno who you are, and it would be awesome to date you, you're hot, but I'm not. I never have. I don't know you. Good bye." Percy snapped.

"You stupid manwhore! How DARE you cheat on me! And YOU! You little skank! I bet you knew about me, he's got plenty of pictures." The girl in white said.

"Ugh! You know what Percy, we're OVER! You can have your blonde slut, I'm better then you." Rachel rolled her eyes, walking towards a hot tan guy.

"Look-" Percy angrily began.

"Thank god she's gone. Ok, so now we get to work. My name's Annabeth Chase, your Perseus Jackson, and I'm your guardian angel."


	2. Saving People

_"Thank god she's gone. Ok, so now we get to work. My name's Annabeth Chase, your Perseus Jackson, and I'm your guardian angel."_

"Um, say what now?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"I _said _that I'm your guardian angel." Annabeth snapped.

"Yeah I heard that. I'm confused on what drug you're on, because you're crazy!" Percy retorted, standing over her.

Annabeth defiantly looked up at Percy. "The only one that did drugs at one point is you, Perseus. I'm an angel. Both figuratively and literally."

"There you go again. Talking about your angel crap." Percy sighed.

"There you go again. Acting like a piece of crap." Annabeth mimicked him.

"Alright, let's say for a minute you are an angel. You sure don't act like one. Aren't angels supposed to be nice and all that? You act like too much of a B word to be one." Percy smirked.

"Ha ha. You're funny. As it happens I was lowered down to this position. I used to be a high ranking official, but then I just _had_ to get lowered down." Annabeth scowled.

"Um…Ok?" Percy frowned.

"Yeah, now, take me home." Annabeth ordered.

"Ok." Percy said unhappily. As he began to pull out his keys, he had an idea. He sprinted to his car, and leapt into the front seat. He quickly locked his car, and glanced at the passenger seat. There was no one sitting there.

He quickly got out of the car, and started driving off, leaving Miss. Angel Annabeth in the dust. Or so he thought. As he turned his car to get on the right highway, he looked into the passenger seat once again, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Annabeth was calmly sitting right there, doing something on a white cell phone.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He gasped.

"Eh. Invisibility mode, then used my wings, and transported myself here. Basics." Annabeth shrugged, not looking up from her phone.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Look, because I'm a nice guy, I'm gonna let you stay with me. But, you have to pitch in. You have to clean, and fend for yourself when it comes to food. Also, you're going to have to deal with my habits. I smoke-" Percy started to list his habits.

"But you're 17!" Annabeth frowned.

"I go out to bars and drink-" Percy continued.

"You're not 21!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"And I'll occasionally bring girls back with me." Percy smirked.

"You're disgusting."

"You're the one that wanted to stay with me." Percy shrugged.

"Actually, I wasn't. My superiors ordered me to stay with you for a year. I most certainly did _not _want to. I was not willing." Annabeth scowled.

"Aw, come on baby, I can't be that bad." Percy glanced at her, smiling cockily.

"Yes you are. You disgust me. You are my absolute opposite." Annabeth scowled.

"Most girls like me…a lot. And I've heard that opposites attract." Percy stated.

"I'm not most girls, I don't like you a lot, and we are not attracting." Annabeth argued.

"We'll see." Percy winked. Annabeth just groaned.

"So, what's it like in heaven?" Percy snorted.

"Boring." Annabeth said simply.

"Well that's something to look forward to when a die." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. You're probably not going to be allowed in heaven." Annabeth said in a false happy tone.

"Are the girls there pretty?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Some of them are. Some of them aren't. They're the same as living girls you know. Some are gorgeous, some are average, some are…well…not the best looking." Annabeth explained.

"Ah, I see. Heaven's not sounding that great to me." Percy frowned. "What about Hell? Have you seen the girls there?"

"I have been to hell…once. It's awful. The girls there are different…they're pretty, but in a dark…malevolent way, if that makes sense? You can see by looking at them that they are highly dangerous. There's a reason there is a hell Percy. They're too dangerous for this world." Annabeth said gravely.

"Lovely." Percy wrinkled up his nose.

Annabeth merely shrugged, and started typing something on her phone.

"Pass me my keys." Percy said to Annabeth. He had arrived at the key card accessible car gate to his apartment complex. Annabeth sighed, and snapped her fingers without looking up from her phone. The gate creaked loudly, and slowly opened.

"That works." Percy rolled his eyes. He frowned when Annabeth didn't look up from her phone. He snatched it away from her, and started to read the words out loud.

" . Find your family now!" He read. "Trying to find some family?" he asked.

"None of your business." Annabeth scowled.

"Well, let me tell you this now. Family sucks. They don't do crap to help you, and not knowing them for this long? Wow. Be prepared to be disappointed, Miss. Chase." Percy said unhappily.

"Give me the phone back, now." Annabeth said, trying to stay calm.

"No." he stuck his tongue out.

Annabeth frowned, and snapped her fingers. All of a sudden her hands started glowing, and she tapped percy on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he yelled, looking at his shoulder. It read "Give me the phone now, douchebag." He scowled at her and tossed her the phone. Percy grinned, and stepped on the gas pedal, racing **(faster, escape disaster! Sorry bvb moment.) **through the garage at dangerously high speeds.

"JACKSON, YOU SON OF THE DEVIL, SLOW DOWN!" Annabeth screamed, clinging to her seat belt. Percy smirked, and didn't slow down once, until he got to his parking spot. He screeched on the brakes, and the car slid in to the small parking spot perfectly. Percy calmly unbuckled his seatbelt, and climbed out of the car. Annabeth on the other hand looked nauseous, and shakily got out of the car.

"Asshole." Annabeth muttered.

"Why thank you, Miss. Wuss." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I am not a wuss!"

"Sweetheart, you couldn't handle me going 60 miles per hour."

"Yeah, because we were in a parking lot, surrounded by cars and corners, and walls,"

"Oh my!" Percy interrupted. **(Do you get the joke? Lions and tigers and bears oh my!) **

Annabeth merely rolled her eyes.

"Besides, it's not like we would have gotten hurt. You're my guardian angel, remember." Percy winked.

"Temporarily. And actually, I'm more of a correction angel. I'll protect you from physical things, like car crashes and such, but I'm also going to get you going onto the right track." Annabeth explained.

"Hmph." Percy snorted, tossing open the door to his apartment.

"Your house is an absolute mess!" Annabeth exclaimed. She looked around, and saw a bunch of adult magazines lying around, blankets and pillows everywhere, gummi bears and candy strung about in the kitchen, empty beer bottles in the kitchen sink, a large dusty flat screen, a large leather couch covered in blankets, popcorn, and pillows, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Yeah..I've been meaning to clean." Percy paused. "No I haven't." he whispered to her like he was sharing a secret.

"Oh well. Where will I sleep?" Annabeth sighed.

"Guest bedroom. But…you may want me to wash the bedsheets and blankets and pillowcases first." Percy smirked.

"Ok. Let me know when you get that taken care of. And how did you afford all this stuff? This is a designer couch, that's a huge tv, you've got a pretty nice apartment…And you don't have a job!" Annabeth said.

"Well, I sell drugs, oh yeah, you'll have to deal with that to, I got a rather big inheritance last year, and my sister seems to think I need to be "saved" and sent me a whole bunch of money last month." Percy started ticking off his ways on his fingers.

"I see. You're wasting your family's money, and you don't even feel guilty." Annabeth shook her head in disappointment.

"Well, technically, I was given the money. And my sister said she was giving it to me for any purpose that I thought was necessary. And my old friend clearly doesn't care, he just died and won't think about it anymore, and gave me some of his drug money." Percy defended himself.

"No wonder Josh sent someone to save you. You clearly need it." Annabeth sighed. "And it just had to be me."


End file.
